


Always & Forever

by phoenixisnthome



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anime, Ash Is Salty, Dawn is a sweetheart, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Pikachu and Piplup Are Done, Romance, Shipping, puns, so many puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixisnthome/pseuds/phoenixisnthome
Summary: I see you in my dreams. You're always there, an arm's reach away.Yet every time... you slip away.





	Always & Forever

**Author's Note:**

> why

**Hi.**

**Remember me?**

**We were friends. Once.**

**What happened to that?**

**Where did you go?**

 

 

_Did you know that every night since you left, I couldn't find it in me to sleep?_

_Did you feel every bit of turmoil that tore me apart?_

_You couldn't see me._

_I can't see you._

_What happened to us?_

 

 

**You promised you'd never forget.**

**When you left.**

**You said that we would always be together in heart.**

**But you lied.**

**I see you sometimes. Arm in arm with other people, smiling without a care in the world.**

**You forgot me.**

**Yet I can't forget you.**

 

 

_Did you realise how much it hurt to see you go?_

_Did you notice the tears that I could never cry?_

_Did you ever notice me?_

 

 

**But you promised...**

 

 

_I promised..._

 

 

**_And yet here we are._ **

**_Forever apart, never together._ **

 

 

_I'll see you again._

 

 

**I wish I could see you again.**

 

 

**_For us..._ **


End file.
